Car trip Melee
by kirbymcool11
Summary: 7 of the smashers go on a long car trip to win 1,000,000,000,000 dollars. FINISHED!
1. Feet loaf

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
  
Popo: There's nothing on tv.  
  
Mewtwo: What about-  
  
Mario: NO!!!! We are not watching "Candles: friend or foe" again.  
  
Mewtwo: Fine.  
  
Bowser: We could watch-  
  
Link: If your going to say "Pink puppy", then no.  
  
Bowser: Darn.  
  
Peach: We could go to the nail salon.  
  
kirby: No, thats for girls, and I don't have any nails.  
  
Samus: There has to be something to do, let's think.  
  
Meanwhile down town...  
  
Some guy in big pants: Hmmm, we need to find a topic for a new tv show.  
  
Another guy with a really realy really really long beard: I have an idea bipa.  
  
Bipa: What is it lobe.   
  
Lobe: What if we take 7 pople, put them in a car, and have them drive all the way around nintendo  
world (nintendo world has no oceans.)   
  
Bipa: That is a terrible idea. Wait, what if we take 7 people, put them in a car, and have them  
drive all the way around nintendo world?  
  
Lobe: (sigh) Uh, yeah that's a great idea sir.  
  
Bipa: Now go and get 7 people.  
  
Lobe: yes sir.  
  
Back at the smasher hotel...  
  
Captian falcon: FEET LOAF!!!!  
  
Samus: What is feet loaf?  
  
Captian falcon: FEET LOAF!!!!  
  
Mario: Hey can you please be quiet?  
  
Captian falcon: FEET LOAF!!!!  
  
link: He's been doing this for 8 hours, won't he shutup?  
  
Captian falcon: FEET LOAF!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: That's it, take this(tosses captian falcon out the window.)  
  
Captian falcon: Owwwwww.  
  
Ylink: I'm glad that's over with.  
  
Lobe: Hello.  
  
Marth: Who are you?  
  
Lobe: I work for CBS.  
  
Roy: Oh, that would explain the hat and the button that say CBS. Anyway, why are you here?  
  
Lobe: I'm here to ask you to be on a game show. We need 7 of you to go in a car and drive all   
the way around nintendo world. After about two days, you will find a place with a ton of flags.  
There are 6 of these places on the trip, and this is where you will vote someone out. Besides  
the voting spots, and rest stops, you get one stop each round. One of you will drive, and you   
will be able to pick the van you want.   
  
Fox: Wait, what do we get if we do this?  
  
Lobe: Well, you will get 1,000,000,000,000 dollars, you will be able to keep the car, and the 7   
that go get one thing that they want.  
  
Kirby: I'll go, I want some pickles.  
  
Lobe: We need one person to drive, so do you want be that person?  
  
Kirby: Sure.   
  
Lobe: Ok, who else is coming.  
  
  
Ok, now this is were you come in. You get to pick the other six pepole, and the type of van.   
So review now. 


	2. I have to pee

I don't own any of the characters  
  
Roy: Hmmm, I go, I guess, but one question  
  
Lobe: yes  
  
roy: The winner, the one who's in the car at the end, wins the money?  
  
Lobe: right  
  
Roy: OK, I'll come and I'll bring my gameboy advance  
  
Link: I'll go too, and I think I'll bring some gum  
  
lobe: Anyone else?  
  
Fox: I'll come, and I'll bring a copy of nintendo power  
  
Bowser: I'll come  
  
Mewtwo: Me two  
  
Ganondorf: Me three  
  
ganondorf, bowser, and mewtwo: AND WE'LL EACH BRING A MINI TELIVISION!!!  
  
lobe: Ok, thats everyone. Now, I've decided that the van will be a blue  
  
dodge caravan  
  
Kirby: NOOOOO!!  
  
Link: who cares   
  
They are got in the van and put on their seat belts, so they could be safe  
  
lobe: ok, follow the white and blue flags. You can stop at one place besides the  
  
white and blue flag stops every turn. When you reach the first flagged area, (the rest stop) you  
  
are to stop and go in. There you will do a tire challange. If you win,   
  
you won't get voted out this round. the second flagged area is where you vote, so stop.  
  
Also, you each get ten dollars to spend at the rest points. That's about   
  
it, so get going  
  
kirbymcool11: For a quick tip, bowser, mewtwo, and ganondorf are in the back. Roy and   
  
link are in the middle, and kirby and fox are in front.  
  
ROUND 1  
  
-------  
  
Everyone in van: ( singing) I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL, LALALALALALALALALALALA,  
  
I LOVE ROCK AND  
  
Cameraman: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Bowser: HEY, we can do what we want  
  
Cameraman: fine  
  
Mewtwo: Hey guys, let's watch tv  
  
Bowser, mewtwo, and ganon all turn on their tv's   
  
quaterback: blue 24, set hike hike hike  
  
Bowser, mewtwo, ganon: FOOTBALL, huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh  
  
Kirby: HEY, I need to concentrate  
  
  
  
Link: Yea, me two  
  
Fox: not really  
  
Link: Yes I do, do you know how hard it is to blow a bubble?  
  
Fox: saddly, I can't blow a bubble  
  
Link: well here let me teach you  
  
roy: (while playing his game) Come on mario JUMP  
  
So they all had somthing to do when...  
  
Roy: my batteries are dead!!!  
  
Bowser, mewtwo, and ganondorf: So are ours!!  
  
Link: My bubblegum is all gone too  
  
Kirby: And I ate all my pickles  
  
So they decided to use their stop, at the nearest gas staion. They bought their  
  
supplies, leaving everyone, but fox, with 7 dollars left. Then they got back  
  
into the car.  
  
Mewtwo: Let's see what's on(turns on tv)  
  
Bowser: Yeah, south parks on  
  
Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf: (singing) GOING DOWN TO SOUTH PARK, GOINIG  
  
TO HAVE MY SELF A TIME  
  
  
  
Kirby: WAIT, here's the first flagged area  
  
They pulled in and met lobe  
  
Lobe: Welcome, your first challange is called poles. What you must do is   
  
stand on these poles (points toward poles) and be the last one remaining.  
  
READY, GO  
  
They all stood on there on the poles. Bowser, being of large size, fell  
  
off first. then ganon, mewtwo, and fox got off for chips and dip. Kirby   
  
floated back up, which was cheating, so he was out. Then Link went off   
  
for bubblegum.  
  
Link: I just love bubblegum  
  
Fox: But roy was about to fall off  
  
Link: So?  
  
Lobe: Well any way, roy can not get voted off this turn. Now get going  
  
They piled back in the car, and drove a while when...  
  
Roy: I have to pee  
  
Kirby: well your going to have to hold it, because we can't stop.  
  
Roy: ok, I dont have to pee any more.   
  
Link: EWWW, Move away.  
  
Roy: fine.  
  
Bowser: yeah, Emril live is on.  
  
Mewtwo: cool  
  
Ganondorf: Now let's, KICK IT UP A NOTCH!!  
  
Kirby: We're here.  
  
Lobe: welcome, now it's time to vote  
  
What did you think? Please vote some one out 


	3. I NEED TO FLIRT

I do not own any of the characters  
  
Lobe: Well, are you 7 ready?  
  
Smashers: Yea  
  
Lobe: Ok, kirby who do you want out?  
  
Kirby: I vote out link because he's a moron  
  
Link: Hey, I'm right over here  
  
Kirby: Oops  
  
Lobe: Ok, fox who do you want to kick out out?  
  
Fox: I want link out, because the gum he gave me was peppermint  
  
Link: So  
  
Fox: DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BLOW A PEPPERMINT BUBBLE?????  
  
Link: Yea, that's why I needed to concentrate  
  
Lobe: Any way, roy who do you want out?  
  
Roy: I want fo (get's bonked) oww  
  
fox: ( trying to sound like roy) ummm, I want out link because( get's bonked)  
  
Roy: There, were even. Well, as I was saying I want fox out  
  
Lobe: Ok, link who do you want kicked off out  
  
Link: Me  
  
Lobe: You can't take your self out  
  
Link: Fine, I want hmmm, enny meeny miny moe catch a..  
  
Fox: Oh, hurry up  
  
Link: Uh, fox  
  
Lobe, ok, It's two to two. Bowser who do you want out?  
  
Bowser: Uhhh, link  
  
Lobe: Ok, Ganondorf who do you want kicked off?  
  
Ganondorf: That fox  
  
Lobe: Ok, Mewtwo it's up to you  
  
Mewtwo: I want...  
  
(back at the smashers house)  
  
Pikachu: NOOO!!! Samus why did you blast the tv?  
  
Samus: Because, there was a spider on it, and I hate spiders  
  
Nana: So, fix it  
  
Samus: How?  
  
Nana: I don't know  
  
Yoshi: Don't worry, I have a mini tv  
  
Smashers: Yeah  
  
Popo: Wait, that's to small  
  
Yoshi: Our neighbor has a big screen  
  
Nana: Then let's go  
  
The smashers beat up the neighbor and stole his tv  
  
Mario: Ok, turn it on  
  
(Back at the flagged area)  
  
Mewtwo:.....Link out  
  
Lobe: Why did you pause for 10 minutes?  
  
Mewtwo: Well, I'm psychic, and I was waiting for The other smashers at home   
  
to fix their tv   
  
Lobe: Well any way, link your out, the rest of you get going  
  
ROUND TWO  
  
---------  
  
Kirby: Roy, We are not going to use our stop so you can flirt with girls  
  
at the make-up store  
  
Roy: Please kirby  
  
Kirby: NO  
  
Roy: Please Oh please  
  
Kirby: NOOOO!!!  
  
Fox: Kirby, just stop so he'll shut up  
  
Kirby: No, at the house he always get's what he wants.  
  
Roy: So?  
  
Kirby: So, I'm not stopping  
  
Roy: But, why?  
  
Kirby: I told you, you're a brat  
  
Roy: Fine then  
  
Bowser: Yeah, The crocodile hunter is on  
  
Mewtwo: Crikey  
  
They drove awhile when...BANG  
  
Kirby: Oh no, we hit something  
  
Fox: Maybe We should look  
  
Roy: But, wouldn't that be a stop ( looks at kirby)  
  
Camraman: Uh, Ok Bye ( Hangs up the phone) Well, because it was a accident, no   
  
it's not a stop  
  
Roy: Darn  
  
Kirby: Well, let's go look  
  
They got out of the car and saw..  
  
Bowser: Captain falcon  
  
Mewtwo: Wow, I got a great arm  
  
Captian falcon: FEET LOAF  
  
Kirby: Not again  
  
Captian falcon: FEET LOAF  
  
Gaondorf: What is feet loaf?  
  
Captian falcon: FEET LOAF  
  
Mewtwo: I did it once an I'll do it again (throws captain falcon)  
  
Captain falcon: FEET LOAF  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Neighbor: They stole my poor tv  
  
Neighbor's wife: Oh don't worry. It's not like one of them is going to fall   
  
through the ceiling  
  
Suddenly... BANG  
  
Captain falcon: FEET LOAF  
  
Neighbor: You were saying  
  
(Back at the car)  
  
Roy: well, can we get going?  
  
Kirby: yea, Every one in the car  
  
Ganondorf: Ok  
  
So everyone countinued on their way  
  
Bowser: You're wrong, the price for that showcase is 25,000  
  
Mewtwo: No way, it had a car, a trip, and a hot tube. So, it's 30,000  
  
Gaondorf: Your both wrong, I bid 25,300  
  
Fox: The price is right sucks  
  
Roy: (gasp) How dare you  
  
Fox: What?!  
  
Kirby: The price is right is only the best game show ever  
  
Fox: Ok, I'm sorry  
  
Roy: OOOOOO, A hot girl. KIRBY, STOP!!  
  
Kirby: Not this again. I said it before and say it again, NO!!!  
  
Roy: Please  
  
Kirby: NO!!!  
  
Bowser: Shhh, I'm trying to hear who wins  
  
So kirby and roy kept on arguing until they got to the first flagged area  
  
Lobe: Welcome, The second game is called "Merry go splat". Here's how this game works.  
  
One at a time we'll put you on this very sped up carnival merry-go-round. You will  
  
each have five melons, and you each will try to get them in that basket over there.  
  
You will not sit on the horses, but the chairs. Do you all understand?  
  
Smashers: Yes  
  
Lobe: Ok, the person who get's the most melons in the basket wins. Kirby,   
  
your first  
  
Kirby got up on the chair and sat his basket of melons down. The merry-go round  
  
started up and then..  
  
Lobe: GO!!  
  
Kirby Tried to throw the melons, but the pressure was too much and instead  
  
he dropped three. The last two he swallowed and spit out. He got one of them   
  
into he basket   
  
Lobe: Ok, Kirby got one. Fox, your up  
  
Fox got ready to through. Then..  
  
Lobe: GO!!  
  
Fox also had trouble. He could not swallow the melons and spit them out, and   
  
the pressure was high. He ended up not getting any in   
  
Lobe: Too bad, roy your up  
  
Roy also couldn't do it. After lobe said go he dropped 4, and the last one   
  
hit him in the face, and broke.   
  
Lobe: Kirby's the only one with a melon in the basket. Bowser, your turn  
  
Bowser, being large, had an easier time. He got three in, and ate the other two  
  
Bowser: MMM, good melons  
  
Lobe: Well any way, It's your turn Ganondorf  
  
Ganondorf also had a easier time. He was able to get four in, and threw the   
  
other one at fox  
  
Fox: Owww  
  
Lobe: Ok, Mewtwo it's your turn  
  
  
  
Mewtwo, having a great arm, got all the melons in.  
  
Mewtwo: I'm king  
  
Lobe: Ok, mewtwo can't be voted off. Now get back in the car  
  
They got back in the car, and drove when..  
  
Roy: HOLY CHEESSE, it's girl's-R-us. Kirby, plese can I stop  
  
Kirby: We've been over this, NOOO  
  
Roy: Oh yea ( jumps in the front seat and takes control of the wheel)  
  
Kirby: HEY!!  
  
Roy: I NEED TO FLIRT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: Stop it  
  
This kept going on until...Bang  
  
Kirby: Oh no, you hit a light post  
  
Roy: who cares, were here  
  
Kirby: No, we have to go to the mechanic  
  
Roy: Yea right  
  
Roy Jumped out the window and the others had no choise but to follow  
  
Kirby: Roy, at least slow down  
  
Roy: Roy don't stop, roy flirt  
  
Fan girls: ROY!!!  
  
Roy: Not you, you uggly  
  
Fan girls: WAHHHHH  
  
Roy: STOP, cute girl a 1:00  
  
Bowser: But on my tv it says 5:00  
  
Roy: SHUT UP  
  
Bowser: WAHHH  
  
Some girl name beth: Hi roy  
  
Roy: Hi, do you love me  
  
Beth: Sure  
  
Roy: Will you marry me  
  
Beth: sure   
  
Gaondorf: ( in a sad voice) That's so beautiful  
  
Fox: What, roy proposing to someone he dosen't even know?  
  
Gaondorf: ( in an even sadder voice) No, on "The love town" Yolanda kissed   
  
bueferd  
  
Kirby: Is that one of those red neck love shows  
  
Gaondorf: (crying now) Yes, and it really shows that even if two people are   
  
related, they can still kiss  
  
Fox: EWWWW  
  
Mewtwo: Uhh, roy can we get out of here  
  
Roy: Ok, see you later  
  
beth: Bye  
  
Kirby: How are you even going to find her again  
  
Roy: That ring has a tracker on it  
  
Fox: So you're a stalker  
  
Roy: Yea, so?  
  
Back at the van...  
  
Kirby: Ohhh, look at this dent  
  
Roy: Oh it's not a big deal  
  
Kirby: Yeah, well your lucky  
  
Fox: Can we get going?  
  
Kirby: Ok, everyone in the car  
  
They kept driving until they got to the second flagged area  
  
Lobe: Hi, now it's time to vote   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What did you think 


	4. blues clues

I do not own any of the characters  
  
Kirbymcool10: Quick note. The reason I know about so many baby shows is   
  
because, I have 5 little brothers who control the tv. Now on to the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kirby: Roy   
  
Fox: Roy  
  
Roy: Kirby  
  
Gaondorf: Roy  
  
Mewtwo: Roy  
  
Bowser: Roy  
  
Lobe: and so with a vote of 5 to 1, Roy your out  
  
Roy: Darn it  
  
Lobe and for the rest of you, get going.  
  
ROUND 3  
  
-------  
  
Bowser: oooh, guy's the "rugrats" are on  
  
Mewtwo: phh, "rugrats suck". "Barney" is what we should be watching  
  
Gaondorf: Your both wrong. "Roli-poli-oli" is the better than those other shows  
  
Bowser and mewtwo: (sigh) Your right  
  
Fox: Will you guys shut up   
  
Bowser: You shut up   
  
Fox: No, YOU SHUT UP!!  
  
Kirby: Guys. calm down  
  
Fox: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, WHEN THOSE IDIOTS ARE ANNOYING ME WITH THEIR DUMB   
  
BABY SHOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: They are not dumb  
  
Fox: Yea, right  
  
Gaondorf: Hey, It's not our fault we like shows like blues clues  
  
Mewtwo: Yea, I mean I'm the smartest creature on earth, and I love that show  
  
Fox: FINE, You know what, fine  
  
Fox sat, mumbling about retards until..  
  
Bowser: STOP  
  
Kirby: Why?  
  
Mewtwo: Blues clues live is here  
  
Gaondorf: Please can we go  
  
Kirby: Uhhh, well since majority rules, I guess  
  
Gaondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo: YEAH!!!!!  
  
So they all went to the show. When inside, they got in thir seats when...  
  
Kirby: WHAT???? You spent $18 dollars for the tickets? We now only have $3.00 each,  
  
except fox who has six.  
  
Bowser: well, they were 4 dollers for adults.  
  
Kirby: Then why did we only pay $18?  
  
Mewtwo: Well we said you were a kid  
  
Kirby: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Well it was a good deal  
  
Kirby: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU  
  
Bowser: SHHH, it's starting  
  
Fox: Kirby don't worry about it, just watch the show  
  
Kirby: I thought you hated bules clues?  
  
Fox: I do, but what else are we to do  
  
The show then started  
  
Joe: Hi, I'm joe  
  
Aduience: Hi joe  
  
Joe: Well, me and blue are painting  
  
Blue: Bark bark  
  
Joe: What, you want to paint something blue? What do you want to paint?  
  
Blue: Bark (jumps up to put a paw print on the screen. Since there is no   
  
screen, blue ends up hitting fox in the face) Bark  
  
Fox: OWW  
  
Joe: You want to play blue's clues?  
  
Fox: Please let this be over  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
Joe: (singing) We are looking for blues clues, we are looking for blues clues,  
  
we are looking for blues clues, I wonder where they are  
  
Fox: Oh my god   
  
Kirby: Sit back and relax huh?  
  
Fox: Well I didn't know the show was that bad  
  
Joe: What, a clue, where?  
  
Fox: OVER FREAKIN THERE YOU GAY PIECE OF DUMB TRASH!!!!  
  
Joe: Thanks  
  
Fox: AHHHHHH  
  
Later..  
  
Joe: well that's our show, goodnight everyone.  
  
Fox: Finally  
  
Bowser: I loved it  
  
Mewtwo: Me to  
  
Kirby: Let's just get into the car  
  
So they started up the car, and drove up to the next flagged area  
  
Lobe: Hello, and welcome. Today you will all be asked questions about your   
  
trip mates. The first person to answer 3 questions win's. Everyone get ready.  
  
All of the smashers went to there podiums to play  
  
Lobe: First question. Who lives in dreamland?  
  
Kirby: Me  
  
Lobe: Correct. Who loved gum?  
  
Fox: Link   
  
Lobe: Correct. Which smasher watched "the love town"?  
  
Fox: Uhhh, bowser  
  
Lobe: wrong, anyone else  
  
Kirby: Was it ganondorf?  
  
Lobe: Yes, thats right. Who brought a gameboy  
  
Fox: link  
  
Lobe: your wrong  
  
Kirby: Roy  
  
Lobe: Your right, and now you can't get voted off this round. Now get in the   
  
car and keep going  
  
They all got back in the van, and drove at least 5 miles, when suddenly...  
  
Fox: WILL YOU SHUT UP  
  
Bowser: What?  
  
Fox: You've been sing "We are looking for blues clues" for at least five miles  
  
Mewtwo: So, it's a good song  
  
Fox: I want you guy's to shut up!!  
  
Kirby: Thank goodness, were here  
  
Lobe: Hi, are you ready? 


	5. COOL, yet EWWWW

I do not own any of the characters  
  
Kirbymcool11: since this story is kind of a sequel to my story "vacation",  
  
because this happens right after it, you might want to read that first   
  
Smashers: Yes, were ready.  
  
Lobe: Ok, kirby who do you want off?  
  
Kirby: Bowser  
  
Lobe: Ok, fox?  
  
Fox: Bowser  
  
Lobe: Okedokie, ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: Fox  
  
Lobe: Right'o, bowser  
  
Bowser: Fox  
  
Lobe: Mewtwo it's up to you  
  
  
  
Mewtwo: Uhhh, well, bowser  
  
Bowser: WHAT!? But were the three amigos, the three muskateers, the three...  
  
the three... I don't know  
  
Mewtwo: Well, it's just that you like rugrats, which isn't as cool as barney  
  
Bowser: So??  
  
Mewtwo: It's, well, I'm sorry  
  
Lobe: Well bowser, your out  
  
Bowser: Oh F$#%#  
  
Lobe: Hey, no swearing  
  
ROUND 4  
  
--------  
  
Fox: Finally  
  
Kirby: Finally what?  
  
Fox: Finally we got rid of one of those retards  
  
Mewtwo: Hey, were not retards, and neither is bowser  
  
Kirby: Then why did you kick him off?  
  
Mewtwo: Never mind  
  
Fox: No, tell him. We no it's not because he likes rugrats  
  
Mewtwo: Leave me be  
  
Kirby: Come on, tell us  
  
Mewtwo: NO!!!!!  
  
In secret, mewtwo loved ganondorf, and he thought bowser did to. He didn't want  
  
to share ganondorf with bowser. But what mewtwo didn't know was that ganondorf  
  
wasn't gay. In fact if he won, he would use the money for a ring so he  
  
could marry zelda. Zelda and him finally decided to be boy friend and   
  
girl friend after there vacation. Anyway, kirby and fox kept trying to find out   
  
why mewtwo kicked bowser off when...  
  
Ganondorf: AH HA  
  
Smashers: What???  
  
Ganondorf: I thought, and I thought, and I thought some more  
  
Smashers: And??  
  
Ganondorf: And I now know what feet loaf is  
  
Smashers: TELL US!!  
  
Ganondorf: Well, feet loaf, is like meat loaf but...  
  
Smashers: YESS!!  
  
Ganondorf: ...But made with chopped up Feet  
  
Smashers: EWWW!!!  
  
Kirby: Wait, what kind of feet?  
  
Ganondorf: Human feet  
  
Smashers: SUPER EWWWW!!!  
  
Kirby: hairy or non?  
  
Ganondorf: Hairy  
  
Smashers: MEGA EWWW!!!  
  
Kirby: Hey, look its "The museum of cool, yet disgusting things"  
  
Fox: Let's go  
  
They got out of the car and went inside. Then they went to look a stuff  
  
Kirby: Wow, we only had to spend a dollar each. Leaving fox with $5 and the  
  
rest of us with $2 each  
  
Fox: Look at this, its skeleton of a gomba  
  
Smashers: COOOOL, yet EWWWWW!!  
  
Mewtwo: Look, it's the wilted brain of a piranah plant  
  
Smashers: COOOOOL, yet EWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: And look, captain falcons underwear  
  
Smashers: EWWWWWWWWW  
  
Kirby: Look, it's the design for hariy bubble gum  
  
Smashers: COOOOL, yet...  
  
Manger: ALL RIGHT ALL READY   
  
Kirby: ok, lets get in the van  
  
They drove a while untill they got to the first stop  
  
Lobe: Welcome, today's game is called " find bob". As you can see, there is  
  
a bunch of diffrent pepole here. Using four clues, you most find a man named  
  
bob. First one to find bob wins. Here's the clues: 1. He's tall 2. he's tan  
  
3. He has black hair 4. He has a blue and red shirt on. Ready, set, GO!!!  
  
Mewtwo could not find bob. He got lost in the crowd. Ganondorf thoght he found bob,  
  
but it ended up being someone else. Kirby was gbout to get to bob, but  
  
fox got there first.  
  
Lobe: Ok, fox you can't get voted of this round. Now get going  
  
Back in the car....  
  
Mewtwo: Uhhh, ganondorf  
  
Ganondorf: Yes  
  
Mewtwo: Well, uhhh, I LOVE YOU. That's why I kicked bowser off, because I thought   
  
he loved you to  
  
Kirby: EWWWWW  
  
Ganondorf: Well, uhhh, I'm not gay  
  
Mewtwo: WHAT, but you were born with all those women  
  
Ganondorf: But I love zelda  
  
Back at the smashers house...  
  
Link: WHAT!!!!  
  
Zelda: Way to go ganondorf  
  
Link: You love him to. I knew you did  
  
Zelda: Nothing personal  
  
Peach: Bowser, your not gay  
  
Bowser: I know, I love you  
  
Mario: Yea right, look at these pictures  
  
Peach: (gasp) Bowser, go  
  
Bowser: But, I'm not gay any more  
  
Peach: GO!!!  
  
Back at the car...  
  
Mewtwo: Fine, I thought you of all people would be gay  
  
Ganondorf: Well I'm not  
  
Kirby: hey look, here's the stop  
  
Lobe: hello, it's time 


	6. WARNING

I don't own any thing in this story  
  
Kirbymcool11: WARNING!!! WARNING!!!! This chapter was written after I had 15   
  
sugar cookies. So don't blame me if after you read this you jump out of  
  
your pants and yell MANAISE!!! OGA OGA OGA OGA OGA OGA OGA OGA OGA OGA OGA!!!!  
  
Now on with the chapter.  
  
Smashers: Ok  
  
Lobe: Kirby who do you want out?  
  
Kirby: Mewtwo  
  
Lobe: Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: Mewtwo  
  
Mewtwo: (raspberry)  
  
lobe: Ok, mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo: Ganondorf  
  
Ganondorf: (raspberry)  
  
Lobe: Ok, fox it's up to you  
  
Fox: Well, Ganondorf  
  
Ganondorf: WHAT!! But we were the three..  
  
Kirby: STOP!!!! That's exactly what bowser said last time  
  
Ganondorf: Oh  
  
Fox: Any way, I decided, I love mewtwo (DUN DUN DUNNN)  
  
Kirby: HOLY FRIED BABIES  
  
Lobe: What's a fried baby?  
  
Kirby: I don't know  
  
Lobe: oh  
  
Kirby: But fox, I thought you hated mewtwo because he likes baby shows  
  
Fox: I did, but I realized that deep down I loved him  
  
Mewtwo: Well, I kinda love you to fox  
  
Fox: THEN KISS ME  
  
Mewtwo: OK ( kiss's fox)  
  
Kirby: Ewwwwwwww!!!  
  
Lobe: Ok, well ganondorf your out  
  
Ganondorf: Ok, Guess I'll never marry zelda  
  
Kirby: Don't worry, if I win i'll give you the money  
  
Ganondorf: gee, thanks kirby, your a real pal  
  
Lobe: Now get going  
  
ROUND 5  
  
-----------  
  
Kirby: I can't beleive your gay, and love mewtwo. I mean, last round you called   
  
him a retard  
  
Fox: Yea, I know, and I'm sorry for that mewtwo  
  
Mewtwo: It's ok honey  
  
Fox: Well any way, When I was sitting in the car, I realized. Like, all the girls   
  
already had boy friends  
  
Kirby: I guess. Me and jiggly, samus and marth, nana and pichu ( don't ask)  
  
zelda and ganondorf, and Peach and bowser (He doesn't know they broke up).  
  
So yea, they all have dates  
  
Fox: See, so I decided to become gay  
  
Kirby: Your still sick  
  
Mewtwo: He's not  
  
Fox: Oh honey, I need a kiss( leaps to the back seat and french kiss's mewtwo)  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, that was good  
  
Kirby: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Camraman: Hey, you wasted 8 lines saying EW  
  
Kirby: DID YOU EVEN SEE WHAT HAPPENED???  
  
Camraman: No, I just woke up  
  
Kirby: Well, well, well, I don't know  
  
Mewtwo: Hey, STOP  
  
Kirby: What?  
  
Mewtwo: Look it's the tunnel of love  
  
Kirby: SO??  
  
Fox: So me and mewtwo are going  
  
Kirby: Fine, I'll stay and wait for you  
  
Cameraman: So, how was your day kirby?  
  
Fox and mewtwo went on the tunnel of love. Then they got back in the car. They  
  
kissed, while kirby threw up. Finally they got to the pit stop  
  
Lobe: Welcome ( see's fox and mewtwo kissing) STOP IT. Because thiss is the  
  
last challenge, it's going to be quick. Frist one to awnser this question wins.  
  
Who has five dolars still?  
  
Kirby couldn't lose this challenge. Fox was about to beep the buzzer, but   
  
kirby was quicker  
  
Kirby: FOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!  
  
Lobe: Ow, don't scream  
  
Kirby: Sorry  
  
Lobe: Any way your right. you can't get voted off this round. Now get going  
  
They drove, and drove, and drove, untill..  
  
Camraman: I'M A LITTLE BARBIE SITTING IN PUDDING!!! ( jumps out the window)  
  
Kirby: There goes our camera guy. Well, at least were here.  
  
Lobe: Welcome. We have a new camera guy for you. Now kirby, time to vote.  
  
Vote out the gay mewtwo, or the gay fox 


	7. The final round

I don't own any of the characters  
  
Kirbymcool11: Note, this chapter was not written because of reviews I got.  
  
I had thought of doing this for a while  
  
Kirby: Ok, I vote out...  
  
Some guy in a hawaiin skirt: (singing) Ola ha ha, ole he he, oli hi hi, olo ho ho,   
  
olu hu hu, gadu, gadu, apunluuuuuu  
  
Lobe: OOOOk, anyway who do you want out?  
  
Kirby: Mewtwo  
  
Fox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Ok, kirby come here  
  
Kirby: Ok  
  
after mewtwo was done talking to kirby ( it took 5 minutes) Fox and kirby left for   
  
the last round  
  
ROUND 6  
  
----------  
  
Kirby: fox we need to talk  
  
fox: no, you voted off my honey  
  
Kirby: He wasn't your honey, he lied  
  
Fox: WHAT?!?!! Your wrong, he wouldn't lie  
  
Kirby: Well he did, that's what he told me when he called me over  
  
Fox: Yea right  
  
Kirby: Listen, I'm your friend. I want what's best for you. Now listen, please  
  
Fox: Fine  
  
Kirby: Ok, Mewtwo is not gay  
  
Fox: What, but, but..  
  
Kirby:..Wait, it started when he had to decide whether you went, or bowser went.  
  
He told me he really kicked off bowser because he knew you could help him.  
  
He over heard his gang, and they were going to turn on him after taking  
  
you out. So he took bowser out, and then pretended to be gay. Since you were  
  
the only one with out a girl friend, he knew he could make you love him. Then  
  
you wouldn't vote him off.  
  
Fox: But he kissed me  
  
Kirby: Yea, but he was wearing fake lips  
  
Fox: oh  
  
Kirby: Fox, don't worry. Somday you'll find true love, and hopefully it won't  
  
be a male  
  
Fox: Well, your right. Being gay is stupid anyway  
  
Kirby: Now come on, let's stop at this gas staion and get some $3.50 Burritos  
  
Fox: Ok  
  
So they got some burritos, and the they kept driving until they got to the   
  
voting spot  
  
Lobe: Hello, now here's how it works. We brought your voted off car mates  
  
back to decide the winner. But first they will each ask you a question  
  
that may help them decide. Link your first  
  
Link: Hi, first I'd like to say I am sorry of the way I acted when I was here.  
  
I was just so bored, and had nothing to do. Now, if you Weren't in the top two,  
  
who would you want in?  
  
Kirby: Ganondorf  
  
Fox: uhhh, roy  
  
link: ok, thanks  
  
Lobe: Roy your next  
  
Roy: Ok, first of all I'd like to appolgize. I started to get girl crazy   
  
after link left. Now, who do you think should have been the first person out?  
  
Kirby: I think mewtwo should of been out first  
  
Fox: I think bowser should of been ut first  
  
Roy: Ok, I wish you both luck  
  
Lobe: Ok, bowser your next  
  
Bowser: Ok, now right now I'm hurt cause peach dumped me. So my question  
  
is what should I do?  
  
Kirby: You should try and talk to you  
  
Fox: You should move on  
  
Bowser: Ok  
  
Lobe: Ganondork, your next  
  
Ganondorf: HEY!!! Well, I want you to tell me why you think that you deserve  
  
that money?  
  
Kirby: I don't know. I would use the money for something good for the community,  
  
But I don't think that I really deserve it any more then fox   
  
Fox: I think I worked hard to get that money, but if I don't get it, it won't  
  
be a big deal  
  
Ganondorf: Ok, thank you  
  
Lobe: Mewtwo, your the last one  
  
Mewtwo: Hi. First off, fox i'm sorry I lied to you, but a games a game  
  
Fox: That's ok  
  
Mewtwo: Now, I can't think of any thing so I want you to pick a number between  
  
1-5  
  
Kirby: 2  
  
Fox: 4  
  
Mewtwo: Ok, that's all I have to say  
  
Lobe: Ok, I'ts time to vote  
  
Ok, vote now. I promise that your vote will count 


	8. and the winner is

I do not own any of the characters  
  
Kirbymcool11: This is the moment you all have been wating for. I counted the votes   
  
over and over again, and a winner has been decided. Plese don't flame if it's not   
  
who you wanted. I waited, and I did it as fair as I could. So sit back, and enjoy  
  
the story.  
  
Lobe: you go first link  
  
Link: Ok, I want fox to win  
  
Lobe: Ok, your next roy  
  
Roy: ok, I want fox to win  
  
lobe: okey dokey, bowser, you're up  
  
bowser: I vote for kirby to win  
  
Lobe: That's fine, ganondorf  
  
Ganondorf: I want kirby to win  
  
Lobe: Ok, it's a tie. Now, before mewtwo decides the winner, I'll let you guys  
  
take a break and rest  
  
So they all talked and asked each other what was new. Fox and kirby were nervous   
  
though, and so was mewtwo. Meanwhile...  
  
Captain falcon: FEET LOAF  
  
Neighbor: look, I don't know what feet loaf is, but I want you OUT OF MY  
  
HOUSE!!  
  
Neighbors wife: Why don't you ask him nicely dear  
  
Neighbor: WHAT!! DO YOU.... (gets an idea) Ok, I'll ask him nicely to leave  
  
Niebors wife: Good for you  
  
When his wife left the livingroom, the smashers neighbor took a hammer and wacked  
  
captain falcon out of the house. Meanwhile...  
  
Link: So, your going to marry zelda huh  
  
Ganondorf: Well I love her  
  
Link: Well, I guess if she's right for yo....  
  
Captain falcon: (lands on the ground) hello, and now its time for the feet  
  
loaf song ( singing) Feet loaf feet loaf it's a treat, its made from hairy   
  
human feet ( does a dance pose)  
  
Lobe: (turns into the dark lord of stinky pizza) DIE!!!!!!!! ( shoots a black   
  
stinky pizza at captian falcon)   
  
Captain falcon: (Is hit by the pizza) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ( blows up into a million pieces)  
  
Lobe: ( turns back to himself) Now lets go vote shall we  
  
Smashers: 0 0  
  
0  
  
Lobe: Come on  
  
So they followed him back to the voting circle  
  
Lobe: ok mewtwo, vote  
  
Mewtwo: Well, the number I thought of was three, and they both guessed close,  
  
but, fox went over. So, I vote for kirby to win  
  
Kirby: YAY  
  
Fox: Congragulations  
  
Lobe: Now kirby, what are you going to do with the money?  
  
Kirby: Well, I'll give a million to ganondorf for his wedding.  
  
Ganondorf: Yes  
  
Kirby: A billion to fox  
  
Fox: Gee, thanks  
  
Kirby: And the rest I'll probly use for, for, I don't know  
  
Lobe: Ok, well I bet you think your going home now?  
  
Kirby: Yeah  
  
Lobe: Well your wrong. Were going to have a aftermath reunion. There we'll  
  
talk about the show and show footage never shown before  
  
Link: That wasn't the agreement  
  
Lobe: It is now  
  
Kirbymcool11: YAY, captain falcon is dead, or is he. And like lobe just said,  
  
were going to have a aftermath chapter. YAYYYYY 


	9. Aftermathy thing

I don't own any of the characters  
  
Authors note: I'm so so sorry. My living room floor was being redone. Because of it,   
  
I could not go on my computer for at least 2 weeks. So, I decided to add two extra  
  
chapters after this. Now, on with the story.  
  
Lobe: Ok, let's start  
  
Fox: No  
  
Lobe: Yes  
  
Fox: no way  
  
Kirby: That's right  
  
Link: Uh huh  
  
Lobe: Do you want me to turn into the dark lord of pizza again?  
  
Smashers: ( in small voice) No  
  
Lobe: good, now let's begin  
  
Fox: fine  
  
Lobe: Ok, now in the first round you guys went into a gas staion, right?  
  
Smashers: Yea  
  
Lobe: Ok, well our readers at home are probably wondering what happened in there,  
  
right?  
  
link: Uh, no I don't think so  
  
Lobe: I do, and here's the footage  
  
FOOTAGE OF GAS STATION STOP  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kirby: WHERE ARE THE PICKLES???  
  
Gas station owner AKA Ben: Uh, over there  
  
Kirby: THANKS  
  
Ganondorf: I need batteries, need batteries batteries for tv, MUST HAVE TV!!!  
  
Bowser: Yeah, we have to watch stuff on the tube bub  
  
Ben: Ok, the batteries are..  
  
Link: I NEED SOME gum YOU DUMB GAS PERSON!!!  
  
Ben: Uhhhhh, over there  
  
Link: Thanks You Idiot  
  
Ben: (a little frazzled) And what about you?  
  
Roy: I need batteries so I can play a game  
  
Ben: Phew, your calm  
  
Roy: ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR NOT?!?!?!?  
  
Ben: Thats it, I quit  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lobe: Now why did you torment that poor man?  
  
Kirby: ( embarassed) Well, uhhh, I don't know  
  
Lobe: And what about the rest of...  
  
Mewtwo: CAN WE MOVE ON?????!!!!  
  
Lobe: Fine, Now in the next round, you roy married a stranger  
  
Roy: Uhh, no I didn't  
  
Lobe: Yeah you did. Now, tell us why  
  
Roy: No  
  
Lobe: Why  
  
Roy: you didn't say please  
  
Lobe: Fine, please  
  
Roy: ok, I did it because I was bored  
  
Lobe: (disappointed) Oh  
  
Roy: But I did find her and tell her  
  
Lobe: (cheery) Oh  
  
Roy: And it turned out she was a robot.  
  
Lobe: (Disappointed) Oh  
  
Roy: That's about it  
  
Lobe: Ok, now in the third round you guy's went to the blues clues live show.  
  
Now fox, you do know that you swore to a million little kids?  
  
Fox: I didn't relly swear, I called him a gay pice of trash  
  
Lobe: You guy's are no fun. Any way, in round four mewtwo reveiled he was gay  
  
Mewtwo; I was faking it.  
  
Lobe: We know, I just wanted to make sure. Now in the last round, fox and   
  
mewtwo went on the tunnel of love.  
  
Mewtwo and fox: NOOOOOO  
  
Lobe( in a happy voice) Here's the footage  
  
Footage Of love tunnel thing  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mewtwo: I love you honey  
  
Fox: I love you too  
  
Mewto: And I......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lobe: Hey what happened  
  
Fox: I ripped the flim. I mean, you know mewto was acting, and You know I don't love  
  
him any more  
  
Lobe: Fine, thats the end of the show, bye  
  
Suddenly, in the land of all that is evil, an evil, hairy, stupid, and ugly man was being reborn  
  
What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW 


	10. The wedding of the year

I do not own any thing in this story.   
  
Kirbymcool11: I'm sorry it took so long. I've been very busy. Now on with the   
  
story.  
  
This man, as you all should know, was captain falcon. Now when a evil person dies,  
  
or a person who likes evil things dies, They end up in Tloeuhip. Also, if they were   
  
blown up, their brain has to grow the body back. Captain falcon already had   
  
his body, his arms, his head, and his hand. He was almost ready for revenge.  
  
While he was waiting, he decided to play go fish, with his new friend, the grim reaper.  
  
Captain flacon: Got any three's   
  
Grim reaper: (look's at his hand and has 3 three's) Go fish.  
  
Captian falcon: Darn! Hey grim  
  
Grim: What?  
  
Captain falcon: You know how you have that revival crystal that you can use on  
  
people who you like?  
  
Grim: Yea  
  
Captain falcon: Well when I grow legs, will you..  
  
Grim: No  
  
Captain falcon: But why  
  
Grim: Because your crazy about feet loaf.  
  
Captain falcon: I told you, I may like feet loaf, but the reason I was crazy  
  
about it was because their commercial hypnotized me.  
  
Grim: Uh hu  
  
Captain falcon: It's true, and besides, I thought you and me were friends  
  
Grim: Not really  
  
Captain falcon: Then why do you hang with me?  
  
Grim: (pushes a pile of money behind him) no reason.  
  
Captain falcon: ( legs grow back) Now that I have my legs will you?  
  
Grim: I'll think about it  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Zelda: Ok people, this wedding has to be perfect  
  
Fox: (Mocking) Ok people, this wedding has to be perfect  
  
Zelda: HEY!!! Now mario, since your the only one who can play the organ, you  
  
shall play for my wedding.  
  
Mario: YEAHHHH!!  
  
Zelda: Yea, well show me what you can play  
  
Mario: Ok, ready  
  
Zelda: Yes  
  
Mario: a one and a two and a( plays organ, and sings) Jingle bells jingle   
  
bells jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to....  
  
Zelda: WHAT!!! IS THAT THE ONLY SONG YOU CAN PLAY  
  
Mario: Of course not, I can play "Frosty The Snow Man" To  
  
Zelda: AGHHHHHH  
  
Mario: Whats wrong with her  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Mewtwo: YES!!  
  
Pichu: What is it?  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Im constipated _  
  
Mewtwo: O_O  
  
Pichu: 0_0  
  
Pikachu: What  
  
Mewtwo: Any way, my wedding present for ganondorf arrived  
  
Pichu: But I thought you wanted to marry him?  
  
Mewtwo: I WAS PRETENDING YOU INSOLENT RAT!!!!!  
  
  
  
Pichu: x_x  
  
Yoshi: So what did you get him  
  
Mewtwo: I got him a....  
  
Pikachu: ( burps really loud) oops  
  
Mewtwo: As I was saying, I got him a.. PIKACHU!!!  
  
Pikachu: (sickly) What  
  
Mewtwo: YOU ATE THE LIFE SIZE CHOCOLATE STATUE OF GANONDORF THAT I WAS GIVING  
  
TO HIM!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: (sickly) Oops  
  
Mewtwo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH( blast pikachu to mars)  
  
Pikachu: PIKAA!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Link: Man, I wanted to marry zelda.  
  
Roy: well don't blame me.  
  
Link: I put full blame on you.  
  
Roy: What did I do?  
  
Link: Your the one who made ganondorf and zelda roommates when we went on   
  
vacation  
  
Roy: Well I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do now.  
  
Link: THEN YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!(runs at roy)  
  
Suddenly, three mysterious fan girls, the first wearing red, the second   
  
wearing green, and the last wearing blue, appeared out of no where, and   
  
knocked link back  
  
Link: Owwww!!! What happen?  
  
Fan girl # one: I'm love Him  
  
Fan girl # two: I'm Hug him  
  
Fan girl # three: And I'm kiss him  
  
All together: AND WERE THE ROYANETTS  
  
Link: Uh hu, well eat my sword  
  
Kiss him: Let's attack  
  
5 minules later...  
  
Link: Owie  
  
Hug him: that will teach him.  
  
Love him: Now let's harass roy  
  
Roy: AHHHHH  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zelda: Ok, We got impa playing the organ..  
  
Mario: What about me  
  
Zelda: You suck A!#$  
  
Mario: HEY!!  
  
Zelda: Any way, everything else I had the wedding planner take care of  
  
Falco: Why couldn't she take care of entertainment?  
  
Zelda: We didn't have any extra money. I spent it all on the food,   
  
decorations, and other important stuff  
  
  
  
Falco: Oh  
  
The next day...  
  
Grim: Ok here's the deal  
  
Captain f$#@!: Hey!  
  
Kirbymcool11: Fine  
  
Captain falcon: Ok, what is it  
  
Grim: I'll revive you, if you give me the rest of your money  
  
Captain falcon: I'm broke  
  
Grim: Well, then I'll revive you, but instead of doing it now, I'll do it at  
  
5:00 pm.  
  
Captain falcon: Fine, I guess  
  
Later that day at the wedding...  
  
Zelda: Ugh, the wedding is about to start  
  
Impa: Uh zelda  
  
Zelda: Yea  
  
Impa: (whispers something)  
  
Zela: WHAT!!!! YOU CAN ONLY PLAY THE NATIONAL ANTHEM!!!  
  
Impa: Yea, I usualy do baseball games  
  
Zelda: Well you're better then mario. Just tweek the words so they're about us  
  
Impa: Me and you?  
  
Zelda: NO YOU RETARD, ME AND GANAONDORF!!!  
  
Impa: Oh  
  
  
  
Zelda: Now Hurry, people are coming, so get to that organ.  
  
Impa: Ok, I'll get ready  
  
Everyone entered the chapel, and then impa began to play  
  
Impa: (playing organ while singing) Ohhh Say Can't you see, that there connected  
  
by light, and when they drink ale, they tinkle in lights last gleaming.  
  
One is light, one is dark,in a endless fight, of the marriage they sought, Makes   
  
some run off screaming. And one will give a glare, and the other will lose  
  
more hair, which gives prove that this fight, will end with a flare. O say that   
  
this marriage is tangled in the fight, but in the end all will be free, and and  
  
none shall be slaves!!!  
  
Smashers: ()____()  
  
Impa: What, I did the best I could. It was better then jingle bells.  
  
Minester: uh let's get to the ceremony. In this....  
  
5 hours later  
  
Minester:... Do you zelda take..  
  
Zelda: YES!!!  
  
Minester: And do..  
  
Ganondorf: YES!!  
  
Minester: I now pronounce...  
  
Zelda: (Kisses ganondorf)  
  
Ganondorf: ( Kisses zelda)   
  
Popo: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Hey, You just wasted 22 lines of nothing  
  
Popo: SO  
  
  
  
Zelda: I don't know, how about we go to the reception  
  
Ness: Yeah  
  
later at the reception....  
  
Mewtwo: Here zelda, pikachu ate my present, so heres some lint  
  
Mario: Oh man, I want lint  
  
Zelda: Ok, that's all the presents, now let's have cake  
  
SUDDENLY...........  
  
Captian falcon: It's time to die  
  
Zelda: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, It's that piece of f$!#%&* piece of trash  
  
Captian: Hey, don't call me that   
  
Kirby: ZELDA, CATCH!!!! ( throws a machine gun to zelda)  
  
Zelda: (grabs it) Thanks  
  
Meata knight: (apperas) She is now Gun Zelda (disappears)  
  
Marth: That was weird  
  
Captain falcon: Any way, prepare to die  
  
Zelda: Yea right (rapidly shoots captain falcon)  
  
Captain falcon: (dies)  
  
Zelda: Now let's party  
  
Pichu: Ok  
  
And they all partied untill they were drunk.  
  
What did you think??? 


	11. Sorry, can't think of another chapter

I do not own any thing   
  
  
  
I Decided to finish this story because I couldn't think of any thing. 


End file.
